Love Rock
by bawangring
Summary: Mereka berdua bertemu di salah satu backstage acara yang kebetulan mengundang keduanya, hanya sebuah sapaan singkat tetapi begitu berarti bagi Jaehyun. Senyum manisnya begitu menarik. NCT Fict! Jaedo. Jaehyun with GS! Doyoung. [WARN:GS for some cast, typo(s), ooc, DLDR].
1. chapter 1

_Let me introduce our lovely cast_

 _Jung Jaehyun_

 _\- part of NCT's_

 _\- lesung pipinya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Jaehyun_

 _\- manner dan attitudenya patut diacungi jempol_

 _\- hidupnya penuh dengan kejutan_

 _\- belum pernah terobsesi sampai sejauh ini dengan sesuatu_

Akumencintaimu! _" Dia, seorang Jung Jaehyun berteriak dengan lantang menantang suara hujan yang bergemuruh kencang. Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika setelah ini dia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh sang Manager. Prioritasnya saat ini hanya perempuan manis yang menatapnya dengan penuh luka di hadapannya._

 _._

 _Kim Doyoung_

 _\- part of Lanspresado's_

 _\- her vocal is on point_

 _\- vocalnya cocok dengan berbagai macam genre musik_

 _\- tidak pernah sepeduli ini dengan seseorang_

Aku lelah dengan semua ini _." Doyoung menatap lemas pada pemuda di hadapannya, bibirnya sudah berubah warna, pucat gara-gara terlalu lama berdiam diri di luar disaat udara sedang dingin-dinginnya_

 _._

 _._

"Ayo cepatlah." Taeyong sedikit berteriak agar suaranya terdengar oleh semua anggota groupnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menghitung anggota groupnya, takut jika ada seseorang yang tertinggal.

Dan benar saja, hanya ada enam orang disini -sudah termasuk dengan dirinya. Keningnya mengkerut bingung, "Dimana Jaehyun?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Masih di toilet." Mark mengangkat kepalanya sebentar, setelah itu anak kelahiran Canada itu fokus kembali dengan earphone di telinganya.

Taeyong berdesis kesal, tinggal beberapa menit lagi giliran mereka tampil. Tetapi salah satu anggota grupnya belum juga sampai.

"Manager _Hyung—_ "

"Maafkan aku Taeyong _Hyung_."

Taeyong secara tidak sadar menghela napasnya lega, melihat Jaehyun yang sedikit berlari kearahnya dengan senyum minta maaf terpatri di bibirnya. Setidaknya, Taeyong tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang keadaan pemuda Jung itu. Beberapa menit lagi bagian mereka tampil.

"Okay," Taeyong menepuk pundak tegap itu singkat. Kemudian dia mengarahkan semua anggotanya untuk segera bersiap, jelas-jelas mengabaikan senyuman aneh yang terlukis di bibir pemuda Jung itu.

Entahlah, Taeyong tidak peduli.

.

.

" _Noona_ , fokus!"

Perempuan berambut hitam sebahu itu tersentak kaget ketika tangan salah satu anggota Bandnya menyentuh pundaknya. Matanya menatap Doyoung ingin tahu, ada sesuatu apa yang sampai membuat vokalis bandnya sampai kehilangan fokus seperti ini.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya, sambil memainkan acak senar gitarnya. "Sebentar lagi giliran kita, jangan sampai lupa lirik lagi."

Doyoung meringis malu, ingatannya melayang kembali pada kejadian minggu lalu dimana Doyoung tiba-tiba lupa lirik ditengah penampilannya. Untung fans mereka memakluminya, mengingat sudah banyak album serta single yang mereka rilis.

"Bukan begitu," sanggah Doyoung cepat. Matanya bergerak liar memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar mereka, takut ada seseorang yang diam-diam memperhatikan percakapan mereka.

Dan Doyoung tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari keadaan disekitarnya cukup lengang. Kakinya yang terbalut dengan sneakers putih sedikit berjinjit agar bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga pemuda tinggi di sampingnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ceritakan, _but first of all_ , kau kenal Jung Jaehyun?"

"Jung Jaehyun?" ulangnya memastikan. Melihat perempuan di sampingnya mengangguk pelan, alis tebalnya mengerut bingung. "Ada urusan apa dengan Jaehyun?"

"Kau kenal dia?" Doyoung sedikit kaget saat mendengar nama Jaehyun meluncur begitu akrabnya di mulut Eunwoo. Pasalnya, Doyoung belum pernah melihat Eunwoo bergaul dengan seseorang bernama Jung Jaehyun itu.

"Tentu, kita mempunyai grup yang berisi idol kelahiran 97 squad. Jaehyun termasuk kedalamnya."

"Ah, benar." Doyoung tidak perlu informasi lebih lanjut lagi tentang grup chat itu. "Pokoknya nanti aku cerita,"

Eunwoo hanya menatap aneh kearah punggung sempit perempuan yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkanya. Kemudian dia ikut berjalan di belakang kedua temannya yang lain, dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika Jaehyun yang berpapasan dengan mereka terlihat menyentuh lengan Doyoung.

Ini mungkin terdengar biasa saja.

Kan, bisa saja Jaehyun tidak sengaja menyentuh lengan Noonanya itu. Namun ketika maniknya menangkap senyum Jaehyun yang begitu tulus ketika bersentuhan dengan Doyoung, berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di otak Eunwoo.

 _Wtf— is going on here!?_

 _._

 _._

 _NCT's members : Lee Taeyong, Johnny Seo, Mark Lee, Nakamoto Yuta, Qian Kun, Lucas Wong._

 _ **[Members NCT dapat bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.]**_

 _Lanspresado's Members : Cha Eunwoo (posisi : Gitar), Yoon Dowoon (posisi : Drummer), Brian Kang (posisi : Leader, Bass, Rapp, Vocal)._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Cerita ini saya post juga di akun wattpad saya, unamenya @/-katsudon19 (tinggal hapus garis miringnya). Disana saya menyertakan foto juga, jadi buat kalian yang belum tervisualisasikan kim doyoung dalam bentuk perempuan, bisa berkunjung kesana. Atau bisa juga liat model cilik Park Hyoje.**_

 _ **Saya suka kepikiran bikin cerita yang kaya gini, bayangin doyoung yang pacaran sama jaehyun sebagai idol, dia sendiri vocalist band kaya paramore. Duh**_

 _ **RnR?**_


	2. Bagian satu : First Step

**Chapter 1**

.

"Eunwoo _-ya_ ,"

"Apa?"

Dengan menyangga dagunya pada meja makan, Doyoung menatap Eunwoo penuh selidik yang kini sedang melahap makan malamnya.

"Kau yang memberi nomor ponselku pada Jung Jaehyun itu, kan?"

Eunwoo menarik napasnya pelan, lambat laun Doyoung pasti akan menanyakan ini padanya. Apalagi kalau pemuda Jung itu sudah menghubungi Doyoung, Eunwoo sudah tidak kaget lagi.

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Eunwoo balas menatap Doyoung penuh tanya. Dia meletakkan sendok bekasnya diatas mangkuk di depannya.

"Kenapa kau memberinya nomorku?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Memangnya ada pasal tentang dilarangnya memberikan nomor ponsel seorang Kim Doyoung pada Jung Jaehyun?"

Doyoung memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan sebelum berkata, "Tidak ada—"

"Lantas?"

"Jangan memotong perkataanku, bocah." Doyoung memandang Eunwoo sengit, hampir saja remote AC di tangannya menyentuh kening Eunwoo jika saja Doyoung tidak mempunyai kesabaran yang ekstra.

"Iya, Tuan Putri."

Eunwoo refleks bergidik ngeri saat manik kelinci Doyoung menatapnya tajam.

"Aku kecewa padamu. Bisa-bisanya memberikan nomorku pada orang asing, kau bosan hidup?"

"Jaehyun bukan orang asing. Dia temanku." Tanggap Eunwoo cepat. Hatinya merasa tidak enak ketika Doyoung menyebut Jaehyun dengan sebutan orang asing.

"Tapi dia bukan temanku."

"Kalau begitu kenalan, apa susahnya?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya tidak mau saja."

Eunwoo berdecak kesal. "Lagipula umurmu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk berkencan."

"Lalu—"

"Fans saja sudah menyuruhmu untuk berkencan, kita bahkan sudah merayakan ulang tahun yang kedelapan untuk band ini." Eunwoo menyela cepat perkataan Doyoung yang berhasil membuat perempuan itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi dia lebih muda dariku..."

"Song Joong Ki saja lebih muda dari Song He Kyo."

.

 **Chapter 1 : First Step**

Doyoung mendorong pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit kasar, dia mendapati Ten — _managernya_ sekaligus sahabatnya— tengah membaca sebuah novel yang berukuran cukup tebal di tangannya.

Ten hanya meliriknya sekilas ketika Doyoung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang miliknya, kedua matanya terpejam tetapi Ten tau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari sahabatnya itu. —Keningnya yang mengerut, kebiasaan Doyoung ketika ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mau bercerita?"

Doyoung membuka matanya dan menatap lurus kearah wajah cantik perempuan di depannya. "Apa?"

"Aku tau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku tidak."

"Jangan mengelak Kim Doyoung," balas Ten datar. "Kau uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini."

Perempuan berambut sekelam malam itu menghela napasnya berat, Doyoung memang tidak bisa berbohong kepada _managernya_ satu ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berkencan?"

"Hah?"

Doyoung secara tidak sadar meringis ketika Ten menatapnya penuh selidik, dia mengambil ponsel putih miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas disamping ranjangnya. Tangannya bergerak lincah diatas layar panjang itu, tidak lama kemudian Doyoung membawa ponselnya tepat kehadapan wajah Ten.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Baca saja dari atas sampai bawah."

"Jung Jaehyun?" Tanya Ten sedikit bingung, dia memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja lebih untuk mengingat seseorang di kehidupan Doyoung yang bernama Jung Jaehyun.

Namun nihil, seingat Ten Doyoung tidak mempunyai kenalan yang bernama Jung Jaehyun. Malahan sang bungsu yang mempunyai kenalan akrab bernama Jung Jaehyun.

"Ini Jung Jaehyun, mana?"

"NCT."

"Oh— _WHAT!?_ Kau serius?"

Ten secara refleks berdiri dari duduknya dan berpindah tempat menjadi di samping Doyoung. Bukunya sudah tergeletak secara mengenaskan di lantai dingin kamar mereka.

"Serius Ten," Doyoung mengangkat jarinya yang membentuk huruf V. "Semenjak festival kemarin, dia mulai menghubungiku."

"Darimana dia tau nomormu?"

"Eunwoo." Doyoung sedikit mencibir ketika mengucapkan nama sang _magnae._

Ten tidak menjawab apapun, dia dengan cepat memfokuskan dirinya pada _history chat_ Doyoung dengan pemuda bernama Jung Jaehyun itu. Doyoung tidak bisa menebak Ten marah atau tidak, pasalnya raut wajahnya begitu datar ketika maniknya membaca deretan pesan pada ponselnya.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Ten, setelah sekian menit bungkam. Memandang Doyoung dengan penuh ketegasan di dalamnya.

"Tidak tau,"

"Ini yang pertama bagimu, yang pertama tidak menjamin akan berakhir Indah."

"Aku tau Ten," Doyoung menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang miliknya, berbaring dengan posisi menyamping kearah Ten. "Aku juga tidak yakin."

"Heol, gerak cepat juga si Jung Jaehyun itu."

Ten menyeringai tipis saat kembali mengingat percakapan antara Doyoung dengan Jaehyun, dimana pemuda Jung itu mengajak Doyoung untuk _hangout_ malam nanti. Memang bukan tipe orang yang suka bertele-tele.

"Kau sudah menjawab?"

Doyoung menggeleng. "Belum, aku masih bingung."

"Terima saja, itung-itung pendekatan."

"Wartawan dimana-mana Ten."

"Aku tau, itulah gunanya masker serta topi, Kim Doyoung."

Doyoung sungguh tidak mengerti ketika Ten menariknya kedepan lemari bajunya dan memilih sebuah setelan yang bukan Kim Doyoung sekali. Sumpah, rasanya Doyoung ingin menembak kepala _managernya_ itu ketika menyuruhnya untuk memakai pakaian berwarna yang sangat mencolok.

.

.

Dan disinilah Doyoung berada. Terdampar disebuah _cafe_ milik teman Ten dengan sebuah cangkir _milkshake_ setengah kosong didepannya. Ten benar-benar menyuruhnya untuk menyetujui ajakan Jaehyun untuk _hangout,_ dia beralasan; kalau tidak jadi berkencan, mentok menjadi teman juga tidak apa-apa.

Doyoung benar-benar ingin melubangi kepala sahabatnya saat itu juga.

Dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna abu dan dipadukan dengan celana _ripped jeans_ berwarna hitam yang senada dengan _sneakersnya,_ Doyoung menghela napasnya berat.

Ingin sekali dia melepaskan masker dan topi hitam yang hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya jika tidak ingat keadaan _cafe_ yang cukup ramai, dia kembali meneguk minumannya dengan sedikit rakus.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Doyoung sedikit tersentak ketika pemuda di depannya menarik kursi kosong dan menempatinya. Penampilan pemuda di depannya tidak jauh seperti Doyoung, menggunakan masker serta topi yang berwarna kelam.

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa-apa." Doyoung sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

" _Noona_ tidak keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu kesuatu tempat?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Doyoung, Jaehyun malah balik bertanya padanya. Gadis itu menaikan sedikit topinya dan memberikan Jaehyun sebuah pandangan penuh selidik.

"Tergantung."

"Aku jamin kau pasti menyukainya."

"Percaya diri sekali."

Jaehyun hanya terkekeh kecil. "Aku menjamin itu."

"Oke, kemana?"

.

.

Doyoung tidak percaya ada tempat sebagus dan seindah ini di Seoul. Begitu keduanya sampai di sebuah perbukitan —Doyoung menganggapnya begitu, matanya langsung di suguhkan pemandangan yang sangat cantik. Kelap-kelip lampu dibawah sana mampu membuat Doyoung kehilangan kata-katanya.

Lampu yang berjejer rapi terlihat seperti membentuk sebuah ombak cahaya adalah pemandangan terindah yang Doyoung lihat hari ini.

Mulut kecilnya tidak bisa untuk berhenti berdecak kagum, Jaehyun disampingnya diam-diam menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Ini masih di Seoul, kan?"

Jaehyun terkekeh kecil. Matanya melirik sekilas kearah Doyoung yang masih memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya.

"Tentu." Jawab Jaehyun pasti. "Ini tempat rahasia sebenarnya, tidak ada yang tau selain Ibuku."

"Ibumu agen _FBI_?"

" _CIA_ lebih tepatnya,"

"Serius!?"

Sedetik kemudian tawa Jaehyun meledak puas, Doyoung dengan mata yang membulat lucu adalah pemandangan baru untuk Jaehyun. Dan dia menyukainya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Doyoung berdesis sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Meminta penjelasan lebih dari pemuda Jung di hadapannya.

Jaehyun sedikit berdeham singkat mencoba menghentikan tawanya sebelum berkata, "Aku bercanda, ini wilayah milik Ibuku."

"Oh, pantas."

Kepala gadis itu mengangguk paham, Doyoung membalikan lagi tubuhnya kearah depan sambil mendudukan tubuhnya diatas pagar kayu tebal yang menjadi penghalang antara jurang dengan tanah yang dipijaknya.

Jaehyun tentu saja memekik kaget saat melihat tindakan Doyoung yang berani seperti itu, tangannya secara refleks memeluk pinggang kecil Doyoung. Mendekapnya erat takut kalau Jaehyun melepasnya sedikit saja, Doyoung akan terjatuh kedasar jurang sana.

"Aduh _Noona,_ jangan seperti ini."

Doyoung menatap kearah lengan Jaehyun yang melingkar di perutnya. Ada sengatan aneh ketika Jaehyun menyentuhnya, tetapi Doyoung buru-buru menepisnya dengan cara memukul lengan kekar itu secara berkali-kali.

"Lepaskan aku!" Doyoung memberontak kecil. "Aku tidak akan terjatuh begitu saja Jaehyun,"

"Aku akan melepaskannya jika _Noona_ turun," pelukan Jaehyun pada perut gadis itu mengerat, bahkan Doyoung bisa merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada bidang Jaehyun.

Ugh, pipinya panas. Doyoung diam-diam berterimakasih dalam hati kepada masker hitam yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Lepaskan aku, serius, aku tidak akan jatuh Jaehyun."

"Tidak."

"Jangan seperti ini, jika ada yang melihat bisa salah paham."

"Biar saja."

Rasa malu Doyoung menguap begitu saja, berganti dengan rasa kesal yang muncul di permukaan. Gadis itu mengerang malas, sebelum akhirnya diam. Membiarkan Jaehyun yang memeluknya erat seperti ini.

"Terserah kau saja lah."

Jaehyun tidak perlu menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya lagi, kedua pipinya tertarik membentuk sebuah kurva sempurna sampai membuat kedua lesung pipinya terlihat.

Doyoung bisa merasakan Jaehyun yang sedang tersenyum di atas bahu kanannya, namun gadis itu hanya mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali memperhatikan lampu-lampu kota Seoul.

Selang beberapa menit, keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah katapun. Doyoung sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan kota yang tidak pernah tidur itu, sedangkan Jaehyun menikmati detik-detik berduanya bersama Doyoung. Karena Jaehyun paham, moment seperti ini jarang terjadi dua kali di kehidupannya.

"Jaehyun, ayo pulang."

Jaehyun menoleh, hidungnya hampir bersentuhan dengan pipi Doyoung. Pemuda itu sudah menurunkan masker miliknya sampai sebatas dagu. "Sudah mengantuk?"

Doyoung menggeleng. "Aku takut dimarahi Ten."

"Tenang saja, besok _Noona_ tidak ada jadwal apapun kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi ini sudah malam. Gadis sepertiku tidak boleh berkeliaran sampai semalam ini." Doyoung sedikit mencibir perkataannya sendiri.

"Aku bukan orang jahat."

"Aku tahu," Ujar Doyoung, lalu gadis itu membalikkan posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap langsung kearah pemuda Jung yang masih berdiri tegap di belakangnya. "Sebenarnya tujuanmu mengajakku kesini untuk apa?" tanyanya, kepala gadis itu sedikit mendongak untuk menatap langsung pada manik kelam Jaehyun.

Jaehyun terdiam selama beberapa detik ketika manik bulat Doyoung menatap langsung padanya. Menyelami manik coklat itu sedalam-dalamnya, seakan itu adalah sebuah lubang yang bisa menyeret Jaehyun sejauh mungkin dan tidak bisa kembali.

Dan Jaehyun sedang merasakan itu sekarang, manik bulat Doyoung yang sering kali disebut manik kelinci oleh sebagian fansnya memang terasa menyedot Jaehyun sampai sejauh itu. Jaehyun bahkan enggan untuk kembali jika saja ada jalan keluarnya pun.

"Jaehyun?" panggil Doyoung, pasalnya Jaehyun sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menatap lekat langsung kearah maniknya.

Pemuda Jung itu menutup matanya sebentar sebelum sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya pada pinggang gadis di depannya.

"Tujuanku ya?" Doyoung mengangguk pelan. "Ini terdengar gila, tapi _Noona_ aku sudah memperhatikanmu jauh-jauh hari sebelum kejadian di festival waktu itu."

Doyoung tersentak, pegangannya pada sebuah kayu tebal yang sedang di dudukinya semakin mengerat. Dan Doyoung tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi ketika Jaehyun membawa telapak tangan Doyoung pada dadanya yang saat ini bertalu-talu kencang.

Jaehyun _-a,"_ tenggorokan terasa tercekat, Doyoung bahkan menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik. "Sejak kapan?" Doyoung tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui kalau Jaehyun saat ini menyimpan perasaan lebih padanya.

"Satu tahun yang lalu, aku selalu mencari keberadaan _Noona_ ketika kita berada di satu panggung yang sama." Jaehyun menundukan kepalanya, mencoba menumpukan keningnya pada puncak kepala Doyoung.

"Antarkan aku pulang, cepat."

Jaehyun sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar nada bicara Doyoung yang berubah, begitu dingin namun Jaehyun bisa merasa kalau nada bicara Doyoung bergetar karena terkejut.

" _Noona,_ aku bisa—"

"Antarkan aku pulang Jung Jaehyun!"

Tubuh tegap Jaehyun terdorong kebelakang gara-gara Doyoung, gadis itu dengan cepat turun dari atas kayu tebal dan berjalan terburu-buru kearah motor besar Jaehyun yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Ya, Jaehyun menggunakan motornya malam ini. Kurang nekat apalagi Jung Jaehyun ini?

" _Noona—_ "

"Lepas!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Jaehyun ikut berteriak di depan gadis itu sambil menarik tangan Doyoung agar gadis itu menatapnya langsung. Dan Jaehyun buru-buru meminta maaf ketika menyadari raut wajah Doyoung yang begitu ketakutan.

"Aku harus mendengar apa lagi darimu?"

"Terserah _Noona_ mau menghindariku atau tidak setelah ini, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja."

Doyoung meringis, sebelum menyentakan tangan Jaehyun yang mencengkram kuat lengannya. "Antarkan aku pulang, cepat."

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya berat, melepas jaket levis yang Jaehyun kenakan dan menyampirkannya pada bahu kecil Doyoung yang hanya terbalut dengan kain kemeja.

"Pakai atau kita akan menginap disini semalaman." potong Jaehyun cepat begitu melihat Doyoung yang akan melepas kembali jaketnya.

Gadis itu berdecak kesal, sebelum akhirnya memakai jaket Jaehyun yang begitu kebesaran ditubuhnya dengan benar. Aroma _citrus_ yang begitu mencolok namun menyegarkan langsung menyapa indra penciuman Doyoung, diam-diam gadis itu kagum pada selera parfum yang Jaehyun pilih.

"Sudah." baru saja Doyoung akan meraih helm cadangan di jok belakang motor, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika Jaehyun mengangkat helm itu setinggi-tingginya. "Apalagi kali ini?"

"Kancingkan dengan benar."

"Lama-lama kau persis seperti Ibuku."

Doyoung berdecih, namun tangannya tetap menuruti perintah Jaehyun untuk mengacingkan jaket itu dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Sudah, sinikan helmnya."

Jaehyun menghela napasnya pasrah, dia mengembalikan helm cadangan itu pada Doyoung dan ikut memasang helm miliknya setelah menaikan kembali masker hitam miliknya.

Membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak pernah tertidur dengan Doyoung berada di jok belakangnya, mengantarkannya dengan selamat bahkan sampai depan pintu apartemen yang ditempati oleh semua anggota bandnya. Jaehyun juga membiarkan jaket kesayangannya terbawa oleh Doyoung.

Dan pada malam itu juga, Doyoung tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sampai jarum jam di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Doyoung beruntung karena jadwalnya kosong, Ten mungkin akan membunuhnya jika tau Doyoung terlambat bangun esok paginya.

 **Saya minta maaf kalo ada typo, RnR?**


	3. Bagian dua : got permission

Paginya, Doyoung benar-benar terbangun saat matahari sudah berada di puncak. Jam di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul duabelas siang dengan jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka dua. Ranjang disebelahnya sudah rapi, tentu saja, Ten bukan tipikal orang yang suka bangun siang.

Doyoung tidak bisa tidur semalaman suntuk, kepalanya terus berputar memikirkan kejadian semalam bersama Jaehyun. Tau akan berakhir seperti ini, Doyoung lebih memilih menolak ajakan Jaehyun dari awal.

 _But it's too late_. Dan Doyoung tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun disini.

Akhirnya, gadis dengan piyama bercorak panda itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandinya seraya menyambar handuk birunya yang tergantung di sebelah pintu.

Mencoba menyegarkan pikiran serta tubuhnya yang lelah di bawah pancuran air dingin.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 :** **Got Permission**

"Pergi kemana semalam?"

Pertanyaan dingin dari seorang Lee Taeyong adalah hal yang pertama kali menyambut Jaehyun ketika kakinya baru menapak di ruang tengah dorm. Pemuda Lee itu sedang menonton sebuah acara komedi di televisi, tetapi aura tidak mengenakan menyebar keseluruh ruangan.

Jaehyun tersenyum ragu, "Menemui Doyoung-noona."

"Menggunakan motormu?"

Jaehyun terdiam sejenak dan baru menganggukan kepalanya saat Leader grupnya memandangnya tajam.

Hell, Jaehyun tidak menyangka Taeyong akan semenyeramkan ini jika sedang marah. Pemuda Lee itu tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi gelapnya kepada anggota yang lain, Lee Taeyong hanya akan menegur dan menasehati jika salah satu anggotanya berbuat salah.

Taeyong baru mengeluarkan sisinya yang lain jika itu sudah melewati batas. Dan Jaehyun menyesal sudah memancing sisi itu untuk keluar dengan cara melanggar jam malam yang sudah di tentukan sejak dulu.

"Aku minta maaf." Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya, memilih untuk mengalah karena dia yang memang bersalah disini. "Aku tidak akan melanggarnya lagi nanti."

"Janji?"

"Tidak."

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Taeyong sambil mencoba menahan emosinya untuk tidak meledak kapan saja. "Pertama kau keluar menggunakan motormu dengan membonceng seorang gadis, kedua kau bahkan melanggar jam malam. Apalagi nanti?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Jelaskan Jung Jaehyun! Bukan hanya meminta maaf saja!" Nada bicara Taeyong naik, Jaehyun memejamkan matanya sekejap agar tidak ikut terbawa emosi.

"Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat comeback kita tahun lalu, Doyoung begitu cantik dengan setelan hitam-hitamnya. Begitu mencolok dengan keaadan sekitarnya, aku tidak pernah membayangkan gadis seperti dia mampu menyedot semua perhatianku."

Melihat Taeyong yang hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan dari tempatnya, Jaehyun kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku mengira aku hanya kagum padanya, karena setelah itu aku selalu mencari keberadaan Doyoung kalau kebetulan berada di satu stage yang sama. Tapi aku sudah dewasa dan mengerti, itu bukan perasaan kagum atau sebagainya. Aku minta maaf hyung, aku mencintainya."

Jaehyun menunduk takut, dia sudah siap jika saja Taeyong berdiri dan melayangkan pukulan mautnya pada wajahnya karena begitu beraninya mengatakan seperti itu.

Jaehyun semakin menunduk dalam ketika Taeyong berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke tempatnya berdiri. Matanya terpejam, siap menerima bogeman apa saja dari pemuda Lee itu.

Namun bukan sebuah pukulan ataupun tinjuan yang menyerang Jaehyun, Taeyong hanya menghela napasnya berat dan menepuk pundak tegap Jaehyun beberapa kali.

"Bicarakan ini lebih lanjut dengan manager-hyung, dan kau baru bisa menghubungi Doyoung lagi jika sudah mendapat restu."

Jaehyun tidak tahu harus berbahagia atau bersedih. Berbahagia karena Taeyong secara tidak langsung menyetujuinya dengan Doyoung, atau bersedih karena harus berhadapan dengan managernya untuk membicaran ini lebih lanjut.

Dan otomatis Jaehyun juga harus berhadapan dengan _CEO_ perusahan tempatnya bernaung selama delapan tahun lebih.

"Terimakasih." Jaehyun bergumam pelan. "Tapi—"

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan komentar diluar sana."

Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan senyuman harunya lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku tau kau bukan tipikal _morning person_ , tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, Doy."

Doyoung tidak bisa untuk mendongakkan kepalanya ketika dia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, Taeil sudah berada di depan kamarnya dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dadanya. Seolah sengaja menunggu gadis itu keluar dan berbicara empat mata dengannya.

Tentu saja, Doyoung baru keluar dari kamarnya pukul tiga sore. Taeil khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada Doyoung.

"Aku minta maaf." Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, tapi bisa kau jelaskan kau pergi kemana semalam?"

Doyoung mengangguk. "Aku semalam pergi dengan Jaehyun."

"Lalu?"

"Sudah, itu saja."

Taeil secara tidak sadar mendengus pelan. "Lalu kenapa jaket anak itu bisa ada padamu?"

"Aku tidak sengaja membawanya," Doyoung mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Taeil tepat pada mata. "Aku akan menitipkannya pada Eunwoo nanti."

Taeil hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Doyoung di belakangnya, bibirnya sempat berkata sesuatu yang mampu membuat mendelik kesal.

"Sebenarnya kalau kalian berdua sudah pacaran sih tidak apa-apa."

"Siapa yang berpacaran, _sih_?"

"Kau dengan Jaehyun, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Pacaran _your ass_." Delik Doyoung tajam, pundaknya dengan sengaja menabrak pundak Taeil ketika gadis itu berjalan melewatinya. Tidak terlalu kencang namun berhasil membuat managernya sedikit oleng. "Kau seharusnya yang segera pacaran."

"Jadi kalian berdua belum resmi?" tanya Taeil dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, bibirnya menyeringai kecil melihat Doyoung yang berhenti di ujung tangga dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal.

"Berhenti membahas itu!"

"Kenapa? Kau malu?"

Gadis itu hanya mampu menggeram kesal seraya kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju dapur. Mengabaikan Taeil dibelakangnya yang terus-terusan menggodanya.

"Mungkin sekarang belum. Beberapa bulan atau hari kemudian berita tentang Kim Doyoung yang berpacaran dengan Jung Jaehyun akan menjadi _hot news_. Lihat saja,"

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu dari kejadian Jaehyun yang mengajak Doyoung untuk keluar. Sepulang dari sana, besok harinya Doyoung hanya menerima pesan dari Jaehyun yang berisi 'Aku mencintaimu.' dengan huruf kapital dan banyak sekali _emoticon_ hati di akhirnya.

Doyoung berdecak, berlebihan sekali pikirnya. Doyoung sengaja tidak membalasnya saat itu, dia ingin tahu seberapa seriusnya Jaehyun dengan Doyoung.

Katakan saja Doyoung itu berpikiran kolot, tapi Doyoung tidak mau main-main dengan urusan hatinya.

Namun yang Doyoung tunggu sia-sia. Dia tidak mendapat pesan apapun lagi dari Jaehyun, Doyoung mencoba untuk berpikir positif sebisa mungkin. Doyoung pikir Jaehyun sibuk dengan latihan _dance_ atau vokalnya, bagaimanapun juga Jaehyun anggota _boygroup._ Yang pasti mewajibkan seluruh anggotanya untuk bisa menari.

Berbeda sekali dengan Doyoung, dia hanya mengikuti kelas vokal serta beberapa kelas selingan kecil seperti biola atau _acting._ Doyoung mengaku payah dalam hal yang berbau menari.

"Aku memesan ayam. Ada yang mau?"

Ten datang dengan membawa dua kantung besar yang berisi ayam goreng berhasil membuat Doyoung bangun dalam lamunannya.

Gadis kelahiran Thailand itu meletakan kantung besar tadi diatas meja ruang tengah yang biasa dipakai untuk bersantai, Brian datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa sebotol besar _cola_ yang masih baru.

"Aku mau!" Eunwoo mungkin saja terjatuh gara-gara tersandung kakinya sendiri jika saja Dowoon tidak langsung menarik kerah bajunya, Doyoung berdecak kesal secara tidak sadar.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Ten, mungkin naluri alami sebagai manusia jika ada makanan Doyoung akan mengambil langkah seribu.

"Taeil _hyung_ mana?"

Dowoon bertanya setelah menelan potongan ayam pertamanya. Disampingnya, Brian hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak tahu. "Tidur mungkin, sisakan nanti untuk Taeil _hyung."_

Semua kepala yang ada disana mengangguk paham, Ten dengan gerakan cepat langsung memisahkan beberapa potong ayam untuk Taeil nanti.

" _Noona_! Jangan yang besar-besar dong," sang bungsu mengeluh ketika Ten memisahkan bagian ayam yang paling besar disana, Doyoung iri tentu saja. Namun suasana hatinya sedang tidak _mood._

"Ini masih banyak bocah," Ten melemparkan potongan ayam berukuran sedang pada pemuda yang duduk diujung meja, Eunwoo langsung menangkapnya dengan mudah. "Lagipula bukannya kau sedang dalam masa diet?"

"Kapan-kapan saja. Aku malas, yang penting otot perutku masih terlihat."

Doyoung menyetujuinya dalam hati, kemarin Doyoung sempat melihatnya dan itu lebih dari kata bagus.

"Yasudah, makan yang banyak kalau begitu."

Eunwoo tersenyum lucu dengan kedua pipinya yang sedikit menggembung, Brian ikut tertawa sambil memberikan Eunwoo potongan ayam lagi, kali ini yang berukuran paling besar.

Doyoung perlahan melupakan masalahnya dengan Jaehyun, berbagi canda tawa dengan teman-temannya seperti ini mampu membuat Doyoung lebih rileks. Bahkan gadis itu sempat tertawa kencang saat Dowoon salah mengambil saus, sudah tau Dowoon tidak bisa memakan sesuatu yang pedas.

"Minum ini,"

Doyoung menyodorkan segelas _cola_ miliknya ke hadapan Dowoon, dia tidak tega melihat Dowoon yang begitu tersiksa dengan pedasnya saus.

"Kau memang yang terbaik." Dengan sedikit rakus, Dowoon menegak habis _cola_ milik Doyoung.

Doyoung hanya tersenyum lebar padanya, baru saja dia akan mengambil potongan ayamnya yang ketujuh, bel apartemen yang di tempatinya berbunyi.

Posisi Doyoung yang memang kebetulan dengan dekat pintu, gadis itu berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu. "Biar aku saja," ujarnya santai sambil mengambil ayam gorengnya.

Keempat orang itu hanya mengangguk, terlalu malas untuk bangun apalagi Eunwoo yang kini sudah tiduran di paha Brian masih dengan mulut yang mengunyah makanan.

Doyoung terkekeh kecil sebelum membawa kakinya kedepan pintu berwarna coklat tua itu, dia terlalu malas untuk mengecek _intercom_ siapa yang datang sehingga gadis itu langsung membukakan pintu.

Bahkan tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang saat ini terbilang cukup kusut untuk ukuran seorang gadis sepertinya.

 **Ceklek**

"Siapa—"

" _Noona."_

 _oh shit. oh shit. oh shit. oh shit._

Itu Jung Jaehyun.

"Kau mau apa kesini?"

Jangan salahkan Doyoung sekarang jika nada bicara bisa sejutek dan sedingin itu, Doyoung bahkan tidak mengerti.

Matanya memperhatikan penampilan Jaehyun dari atas sampai bawah kakinya yang mampu membuat Doyoung mengernyit bingung, kusut sekali penampilan anak ini.

Belum lagi beberapa luka lebam yang sudah berwarna keunguan pada wajahnya semakin menambah kesan kusut padanya.

"Bisa bicara?"

"Bisa, disini saja. Aku memberimu waktu lima menit—"

"Tapi—"

"Protes sekali lagi aku potong menjadi lima detik."

Jaehyun mengerang kesal. "Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu."

Doyoung hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh tak acuh namun tetap membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar, mengedikan bahunya kedalam menyuruh Jaehyun untuk masuk.

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis, aroma lavender bercampur ayam goreng adalah hal yang pertama menyambutnya. Matanya menelisik lebih jauh lagi keadaan apartemen yang ternyata berukuran cukup besar itu.

"Jaehyun, mau ayam?" tanya Ten sambil mengacungkan potongan ayamnya kearah Jaehyun, tepat ketika keduanya melangkah masuk keruang tengah.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, terimakasih."

"Langsung kedapur, tidak usah pakai basa-basi lagi."

Jaehyun tersenyum tidak apa-apa ketika semua orang yang ada disana melemparkan pandangan simpati padanya, pasalnya Doyoung langsung menyeret kerah kemeja yang di pakainya kearah dapur.

"Jadi apa?"

Jaehyun menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Doyoung tepat dimata. Serius, pandangan Doyoung padanya jauh dari kata ramah.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kau kesini hanya untuk meminta maaf?" Doyoung berdecih. "Lagipula untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku?"

"Untuk semuanya." Jaehyun memandangi wajah Doyoung begitu seksama, pandangannya tidak lepas barang sedikitpun. "Aku minta maaf telah masuk kedalam kehidupanmu. Aku minta maaf,"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, jadi pulang saja sana."

" _Noona_ tidak penasaran kenapa wajahku bisa seperti ini?"

Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak berminat. "Bukan urusanku."

"Tapi ini ada urusannya dengan _Noona_."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Bahkan jika aku mati ditangan kakakmu sendiri?"

Doyoung mengernyit heran, tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada tembok mulai menegak dan memandang Jaehyun penuh tanya. Apa maksudnya?

Jaehyun diam-diam berseru senang dalam hati ketika melihat Doyoung yang perlahan mulai menaruh kepeduliannya pada pembicaraan kali ini. Yah, meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Seminggu ini aku meminta ijin agar bisa berhubungan denganmu. Mulai dari perusahaanku, managermu, perusahaanmu sendiri bahkan kakak serta kedua orang tuamu." Jaehyun menunduk menatap lantai dibawahnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "semuanya berjalan lancar kecuali perusahaanmu serta kakakmu. Aku bahkan mendapat pukulan dari CEO perusahaanmu ketika meminta ijin padanya, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata CEO perusahaanmu adalah pamanmu sendiri."

Doyoung tertegun, bibirnya kelu. Dia tidak bisa berkata apapun selain menatap Jaehyun dengan dalam.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sepupu kesayangannya." Jaehyun terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "kakakmu bahkan mengancam akan membunuhku kalau aku menyakitimu sedikit saja."

"Aku juga begitu."

"Aku juga."

"Aku setuju dengan Gongmyung _Hyung_."

"Aku juga akan membunuhmu Jung Jaehyun."

Keduanya sontak menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati kedua managernya, ditambah Eunwoo serta Brian tengah berdiri sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Eunwoo hanya bergumam _What's up_ sambil tersenyum jahil saat Jaehyun menatapnya dengan tajam, berbeda dengan Taeil, Ten serta Brian yang hanya mengangkat alis tebalnya seolah menyuruh Doyoung untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka tanpa memperdulikan kehadirannya.

Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir, dengan berani Doyoung menatap Jaehyun tepat di matanya. "Lukamu, sudah diobati?"

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Sudah."

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengobatinya."

 **Maaf ya, chapter ini boring banget :'**

 **maaf juga kalo ada typo. Di chapter 1 saya pernah bilang kalo member nct bisa bertambah, dan aku putusin fiks member nct segitu saja. Hehe, maaf ya saya labil.**

 **RnR?**


End file.
